


Creek week

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: También lo pondré en español :p





	1. Chapter 1

Si la vida son momentos, él sabe dónde comienza la suya. Un recuerdo detenido en su memoria como un candelabro para iluminarlo por dentro. El viento en el rostro, el calor del brazo de Craig sobre sus hombros. Su perfume, su olor natural y el del cigarro le recuerdan que está a salvo. Que no hay nada mejor que estar pisando, mejor dicho recorriendo la cima del mundo en un jodido Alfaromeo.

El ajetreo cotidiano de un pueblo en desarrollo no incluye caras nuevas. Sabe de memoria lo que ordena cada persona que entra al pequeño negocio familiar, conoce a cada cliente por su nombre No en vano ha pasado ahí cada tarde desde los ocho años. Quizá para un adolescente normal de dieciséis, servir cafés no sea su ideal de diversión pero él no es precisamente una persona sociable. Además encuentra relajante el aroma del café, es su elemento. No hay nada de interés para el mundo en ese pueblucho, es raro ver gente nueva. Por eso agudiza su oído detrás de la barra al escuchar a los hombres murmurar del lujoso automóvil que acaba de estacionarse. Regresa la atención al capuccino que prepara, meneando con algo de presunción los hombros, pensando que debe ser otro de esos tontos empresarios queriendo comprar la receta secreta de la casa. Los murmullos masculinos se mezclan con ahogados gritos femeninos. La realidad se derritió tras el sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba la puerta. Todas las cabezas se giraron. Un andar desgarbado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Un traje de diseñador hecho a la medida para un cuerpo perfecto. Y ese rostro hermoso, inexpresivo, con unos ojos que no podían ser más que azules para acusar su frialdad. Todo él magnetismo puro ¿ qué hacía en un lugar tan gris como ese pueblo? Estaría perdido, pensó Tweek, sin notar que la taza ya desbordaba el líquido que vertía sobre ella. Estaría soñando, afirmó cuando lo vio acercarse a él y por un breve momento, juraría que le sonrió.

-Si ya acabaste de inundar la barra,te agradecería me hicieras un espresso, dulzura- esa voz plana, hecha para ordenar, le obliga a mirar con sonrojo el desastre que ha hecho. Murmura una disculpa y comienza a limpiar, agradeciendo que la barra le cubra las piernas o todos serían testigo de sus temblores. Prepara la bebida y la extiende.

-Aquí tiene, señor- qué tonto debe escucharse temblando, qué tonto debe verse furiosamente sonrojado cuando el extraño sujeta su mano sobre el diminuto vaso.

-¿Señor? Si apenas tengo veintiuno- Tweek no puede apartar los dedos, aunque él lleva el vaso a sus labios y unas gotitas le manchan, quemando- estoy de viaje por negocios y realmente no conozco a nadie¿ te molestaría guiarme?-

Dieciséis años de una pulida rutina, de los mismos rostros, del mismo sitio. Dieciséis años que no le importaron cuando se quitó el delantal y se dejó tomar por la cintura por aquél extraño para salir ante los preocupados cuestionamentos de su madre. Dieciséis años que se le encendieron de pronto sólo con el roce, sólo con el aliento escapando de esos labios " por cierto, me llamo Craig" y todo lo demás dejó de ser visible por las llamas que lo envolvieron.

Nunca quiso engañarlo, se consolaba. Desde el primer momento le dejó en claro cuál era su negocio y el riesgo. Pero estaba demasiado perdido como para escucharlo. Embelesado por los excesos, por ser un niño de montaña en primera clase a Roma, por las furiosas salvajes benditas noches de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Por los besos en la frente cada mañana. Por los estallidos de violencia cuando otro hombre se atrevía a posar sus ojos en él. Porque estaba jodidamente enamorado y lo demás no interesaba. Ni siquiera cuando los emboscaron en una apacible cena en Manhattan y la bala torció su camino hacia él. Ni siquiera cuando papá no volvió a contestar sus llamadas. Ni siquiera cuando Craig se largaba por semanas enteras sin decirle a dónde iba y Tweek se quedaba ahí, esperándolo con un " quédate" dolorosamente abrazado a sus entrañas.

Nunca quiso engañarlo, se excusaba cuando le proponía cambiar de vida. Algo más modesto, algo que no le haga dormirse rezando por verle al día siguiente. Algo con lo que pueda presentarlo a su cada vez más escaso círculo de amigos. No es necesario decirlo, lo conoce. Es esa clase de hombres que saben su sitio y no temen ocuparlo, demasiado salvaje para ir con las leyes. Demasiado frágil para estar solo. Constantemente divido. Jodidamente en el límite. Y a Tweek no le queda más que correr a su encuentro cuando escucha el motor de su auto, tres, seis semanas después de no saber nada de él, besarlo con la rabia de quien sabe que lo perdió todo en una apuesta que desde el principio era esa. Arrancarle el traje antes incluso de abrir la puerta, aferrarse. Aferrarse.

No era la primera vez que intentaba marcharse, que ilusamente se decidía a salir de aquello,  volver a casa, volver a dormir por las noches, a quemarse los dedos en la cafetería, a la pausada monotonía que podía confundir con calma. Sale de su preciosa casa de tarjeta postal con un amargo en el pecho, pero decide que sus nervios no lograrán soportar más. Acaricia la cicatriz en su vientre que dejó la bala al salir. No es momento de recordar,es momento de irse. Su pequeña maleta se ve ridícula comparada con todo lo que dejó en si guardarropa, en la habitación. La jaula de Stripes no se mueve así que sabe que duerme. Sin duda Craig no va a perdonarle haber huido también con su mascota, pero siendo justos, en su vida de mafioso no había espacio para un conejillo de indias. Respira. Cierra los ojos, dándose valor. El sonido del motor rasga cualquier pensamiento que pueda quedarle y otra vez la realidad derritiéndose ante su paso desgarbado. Sus manos en sus bolsillos, recargado contra el capote. Doble o nada, carajo. Tienta a su golpe de suerte que le ha permitido sobrevivir, acercándose a él.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo, dulzura?- impasible ante su maleta, ante la jaula, ante la realidad que sólo él logra derretir y moldear a su antojo. Pasa la mano por su mejilla, llevándose sus ganas de empezar de nuevo. Porque cualquier precio por estar al lado de ese hombre, por pertenecerle, por ver en sus ojos esa ternura que sólo es suya, es justo. Porque lo ama, en verdad lo ama. Y si no es motivo suficiente...


	2. Aliens

_ Navegué galaxias de silencio sólo por este momento que va a ser olvidado.  _ No importaba cuánto se esforzara en regular su respiración, el oxígeno se estaba acabando y lo sabía. Aún así, el instinto de supervivencia no le abandonaba, haciendo que sus pulmones absorbieran sólo unas minúsculas bocanadas para racionarlo. 

 

Iba a morir enloquecido pero siendo el único dueño de la vista más maravillosa del universo, ahí, en las alturas, en la no-gravedad que le había llevado arrastrando cuando un inesperado cuerpo golpeó su nave y lo sacó de su recorrido. Ahí, en la nada que le vería perecer y desaparecer sólo quedaba sentirse afortunado al morir en su elemento : El espacio.

 

Desde niño, quizá desde antes de nacer, Craig sabía que su destino eran las estrellas y a ellas encomendó toda su vida. No descansó hasta lograr ser de los primeros en embarcarse en una misión espacial de reconocimiento.Una insignificante vida de veintitrés años, tragada por el espacio. Si enormes planetas más viejos que el tiempo habían sido devorados ¿Qué le hizo pensar que su frágil existencia no sería aplastada? Ah, la megalomanía humana, un Ícaro de su tiempo. Su cabeza era un hervidero de nervios punzando pero no quería perderse el espectáculo. Ese negro eternamente manchado de luz inerte iba a acunarlo hasta su último aliento. Comenzó a respirar con mayor fuerza, dándose al fin por vencido. Extendió los brazos y se dejó llevar.

 

Sin embargo, una membrana translúcida se movió a su lado, haciendo abrir sus cansados ojos. Era como una medusa pero más larga y esbelta. Radiando una luz verde que de alguna manera le calmó. Ahí, donde intuyó su rostro, encontró unas preciosas aberturas rectangulares que reflejaban todos los colores que el negro del espacio absorbía. Esos filamentos sobre su cabeza aparentaban cabellos desordenados y rubios. Lo cubrió y lo fue arrastrando como un pececillo en una red a una velocidad imposible. Imposible como el aire que llenó sus heridos pulmones. Pudo ver otras membranas idénticas rodeando su nave. Pudo ver las luces del interior encenderse. Se sintió liberado por la membrana y en un movimiento desesperado por agradecerle, sujetó una arista.

 

_ Navegué galaxias de silencio sólo para conocerte. _

  
  


Craig Tucker se conectó a la torre de control y todos ahí lo consideraron un milagro. No retrasaron ni un segundo más su vuelta. Fue recibido como un héroe nacional y él habló mil veces de todo lo vivido, sin revelar jamás su secreto. 

 

El espacio estaba habitado por sirenas.

 


	3. Supernatural

No debió dejarse convencer tan fácil, pero en realidad tampoco tenía mucho por perder. Sólo unas cuantas horas y dadas las circunstancias de su triste matrimonio, prefería perder la noche entre el aroma asfixiante del incienso y las luces estilo Louisiana que lastimaban sus ojos. Clyde lo esperaba en la salita destartalada donde minutos antes él también estaba, cuestionándole de dónde había sacado ese volante de “Lectura de cartas” y por qué le había arrastrado . Y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, sentado en esa silla de plástico que parecía esperar un movimiento en falso para romperse, mirando a la mujer frente a él sin perder la media sonrisa aunque era evidente que aguardaba alguna palabra para comenzar su charlatanería.

 

-Veo que eres un hombre de pocas palabras- dijo al final, sacando una pequeña bolsa aterciopelada de su delantal y abriéndola. Hizo la señal de la cruz sobre el mazo de las cartas y Craig rodó los ojos. Ese idiota de Clyde y sus estúpidas ideas. La mujer le extendió la mano y Craig se apresuró a sacar su cartera, arrancándole una carcajada-¿Es tu primera vez, niño?- se sonrojó por el tono rasposo ligeramente insinuante-dame tu mano, me pagas al final- obedeció, volviendo a guardar su cartera y extendiéndole la mano. Su tacto era suave pero su piel tenía un calor abrasador. La vio cerrar los ojos, susurrando algo con su mano todavía sobre el mazo. De nuevo sus ojos negros se le clavaron, amables pero profundos-¿Qué quieres saber?-

 

-Para empezar, por qué mi amigo me convenció de venir contigo en lugar de ir a un burdel como un hombre normal- volvió a reírse, agitando su largo cabello rubio y echando ligeramente atrás la cabeza, dejando entrever el inicio de su escote y Craig ladeó un poco los labios. Ahí estaba su respuesta. La mujer, todavía con una breve sonrisa, comenzó a barajar las cartas.

 

-Si no quieres preguntar, entonces escuchemos lo que tienen ellas para decirme de ti- distribuyó las cartas sobre la mesa. Tres hileras de cinco cartas cada una. Su ceño se frunció con la primera hilera. Cuando terminó de levantar la última carta, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de sonrisa ni color en sus mejillas. Lo miró con mayor detenimiento, en total seriedad- déjame ver tu mano- el pelinegro obedeció, mirando con algo de burla cómo parecía realmente petrificada por las líneas en ella. Le soltó con mayor fuerza de la que esperaba, y pudo notar en sus labios apretados una rabia repentina- tú hiciste algo terrible- 

Vaya que esa chica, aparte de ser bastante atractiva, era muy buena actriz.Miró sus manos, como buscando algo.

-¿Con esta mano? Bueno, algunas veces a mi esposa le duele la cabeza y tengo necesidades-

-Tú rompiste el lazo- dijo ella, apretando las orillas del mantel- tú lo abandonaste-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-¡Él te ofreció su alma!- la larga uña esmaltada se posó sobre una carta en especial- y tú lo abandonaste- tragó saliva, mirándole todavía con profundo odio, juntando las cartas y poniéndolas en un extremo de la mesa. Craig entonces también perdió un poco de color. No podía estar hablando de eso. Nadie lo sabía.Él ya casi ni siquiera pensaba en ello- te juro que desearía sacarte a patadas, pero no puedo dejar una sesión a medias- escupió, barajando de nuevo- ¿Harás una pregunta?-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- dijo con duda, menos sardónico aunque tratando de no perder el porte- Creo que me estás tomando el pelo-

-Si realmente estuvieras convencido, no habrías aceptado venir a verme. Hay algo que te está atormentando- suspiró, distribuyendo esta vez tres hileras de tres cartas-¿Qué tan jóvenes eran? Eran muy amigos, él te amaba. Tú… Tú también lo amabas- su voz se quebró ligeramente- estaban unidos por un lazo. Uno muy fuerte-

 

No podía referirse a eso. No a Tweek. Él lo había sepultado muy profundo en su memoria varios años atrás y jamás lo mencionó. Ni siquiera a Clyde. No era posible que ella supiera que pasó su adolescencia y parte de su niñez enamorado de su mejor amigo y que en realidad habían tenido una relación a escondidas.No se pusieron ningún título jamás pero se besaban, dormían juntos, estaban constantemente preocupados uno por el otro. Se amaban todo lo que podían amarse un par de adolescentes de quince años. Tweek siempre fue extraño, se interesaba en cosas que solían horrorizar a los demás y siempre tenía un tema controversial para hablar y ser callado por algún alma débil. Pero Tweek no era un alma débil. Era valeroso y aunque a veces se angustiaba demasiado por ser la persona que era, nunca se ponía máscara. Estaba profundamente enamorado de cada una de sus manías e ideas extravagantes. Incluso cuando lo sentía cortarle mechones de cabello mientras lo creía dormido o le tomaba fotografías que después no le mostraba. Que aquella noche le condujera al cementerio y le mostrara al par de muñecos unidos por un hilo rojo le pareció romántico, que le pidiera que los enterraran para que así estuvieran unidos por siempre no le pareció extraño. Que terminaran teniendo sexo sobre la tumba que acababan de profanar fue sólo otra de esas noches que se le habían quedado tatuadas en el alma. Pero era obvio que alguna vez cometieran un tropiezo y alguien los descubriera. Comenzaron los rumores y Tweek, tan arrojado como era, le propuso que escaparan. Le mostró los boletos a alguna ciudad que ya no recordaba, haciendo cuentas de cómo deberían vivir los primeros meses en la casa de un primo suyo que les ayudaría. Craig se mostró entusiasmado, decidido y aceptó encontrarse con él en el poblado siguiente por la mañana. Pero las dudas le comieron mientras daba vueltas en su cama. Seguro Tweek no iba a llegar tan lejos, es decir, por más loco que estuviera no lo creyó capaz de abandonar a su familia, a sus amigos y al lugar que los vio crecer sólo porque era un pueblo en la montaña donde probablemente sería muy escandaloso hablar de lo suyo. Porque al final eran muy jóvenes y podía ser que lo que sentían como definitivo sólo fuera un capricho , una de esas “ etapas” de las que tanto hablaban los adultos. Pasó el día con sus otros amigos y en casa, asegurándose a sí mismo que Tweek recapacitaría.Pero dos días después su madre tocó la puerta, preguntando con la voz totalmente rota si sabía algo de su hijo.

 

¿Había pasado todas esas noches durmiendo apenas?¿Había rozado el alcoholismo para acallar las culpas?¿Había alguna vez llorado su cobardía y el increíble dolor de haber perdido ese fuego dónde incendiarse, ese único atisbo al paraíso que tuvo? Era un secreto. Lo dejó atrás cuando dos años después se marchó del pueblo a la universidad. Se forjó una nueva personalidad, se cubrió de poses, se guardó a sí mismo para que nadie supiera. Era un secreto y no era posible que aquella mujer rubia de ojos penetrantes lo supiera. Pero se veía tan segura, tan afectada como si se lo hubiera contado él mismo. 

 

-¿Él está bien?- dijo tímidamente. Ella se tomó unos segundos analizando las figuras en las cartas.

-Le costó mucho trabajo superar que lo hayas traicionado, pero al final pudo seguir adelante y ahora está bien- volteó las cartas de la hilera siguiente y de nuevo se tomó unos segundos para volver a hablar- mucho mejor que tú, al parecer- señaló el Cinco de Copas- esta carta habla de arrepentimientos por el pasado pero también de una pérdida reciente-

Abrió los ojos hasta sus límites, tragó dolorosa saliva ante el recuerdo de los breves días que sostuvo a su hijo en brazos antes que la enfermedad se lo arrebatara. No tenía ni siquiera dos meses. Lo derrumbó por completo y seguía siendo un tema demasiado doloroso para hablarlo.Había sido su única alegría, su rayito de esperanza y haberlo enterrado fue demasiado. Jadeó como si hubiese sido golpeado. El rencor que había nacido hacia Red y su aparente indiferencia por su pérdida volvió a asomarse. 

-¿Fue una especie de venganza?- 

-¿De ese chico?- Craig asintió- por supuesto que no, querido. Ese niño tiene el alma más noble que puedas imaginarte.A pesar de todo, él sigue cuidándote y es por eso al parecer que ha intentado comunicarse contigo. Te quiere advertir de algo-

-¿De qué?-

 

Diez de Espadas. El Colgado. La Luna.

 

-Cariño- la rubia bajó su tono y aventuró a acariciarle la mano con condescendencia- alguien te quiere ver muerto-


	4. Manos

Era su traje favorito en él. Ese corte acentuaba cada curva y línea de su cuerpo, resaltando el color ambarino de sus ojos también. Su eterno gesto desdeñoso le daba un aire ausente y misterioso, aunque en realidad no había nada de eso en su persona. Era un típico muchacho despreocupado. Encantador en su simpleza sin trampas, en su traje sin corbata y su desgarbo para rascarse la espalda, alegando que le picaba. La culpa pica como una araña muy pequeña también, quiso bromear pero todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en no echarse a llorar. Era un buen actor pero esa escena estaba fuera de su guión y estaba improvisando demasiado rápido. Se retorcía las orillas de su saco , intentando no caer en los viejos tics de sus tiempos de niñez. A pesar de su ceño, maldecido por una ecuanimidad perpetua, sus labios y sus ojos sonreían haciéndole ver más radiante que nunca, opacando la elegante decoración, las cascadas de flores blancas y amarillas, a la novia misma, aunque para ser justos era bellísima, con el rostro igual de ilusionado que el del hombre que en momentos le daría su apellido y le dejaría completa e indiscutiblemente fuera del partido.

  
  


No era como si alguna vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad, aunque ahora quiera rebuscar una señal oculta en la forma en que le pedía quedarse a jugar  videojuegos un poco más con él, o que le tocara una canción en especial de piano. Algo más que una cerrada confianza cuando le contaba sus inquietudes o le pedía algún consejo.Algo que pueda justificar el amargo nudo en su pecho al verlo besar a la novia. Una mano fraterna a su lado le palmea la pierna con indulgencia.

 

-¿No estabas listo para ver a tu hija casarse todavía, Tweek?- sus labios tiemblan sin que salga de ellos más que un lastimero gemido- Yo entiendo perfecto que uno no desea ver a sus bebés crecer, pero se ve que Craig es un hombre muy decente-

 

Tweek no era uno de esos padres posesivos ni sobreprotectores.Él sabía que parte de crecer es enamorarse y aunque su historia había acabado en un divorcio muy doloroso, nunca le llenó la cabeza a su niña con temores. Por el contrario, se esforzó en hacerle ver cuán natural y necesario era.Y si bien la primera impresión que tuvo de Craig era de un chico demasiado poco expresivo, no dejó que sus prejuicios se interpusieran. Después de todo la elección había sido de ella, y a él, como padre, sólo le quedaba cuidarla y apoyarla. Se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo, de charlar algunas veces en el desayuno. Trataba de no ser invasivo, pero debió admitir que le agradaba la compañía del chico y quizá no siempre era una coincidencia que pasara por la salida de la universidad de ambos para recogerlos. O que misteriosamente olvidara avisarle  que su hija había ido a pasar el fin de semana con su madre, ofreciéndole quedarse a beber una cerveza de cualquier modo. Claro que sabía que Craig era un hombre muy decente. Era el mejor hombre de todos, un corazón puro, hermoso. Un hombre por el que algunas noches, con los velos de la cordura totalmente desgarrados, no le hubiera importado traicionar a su hija. 

  
  


-Señor Tweak-  bajo los ensordecedores aplausos y lluvia de pétalos mientras caminaban por el medio de las sillas de invitados, se detuvo frente a él. Su hija, sujeta de su brazo le sonrió con dulzura al ver sus ojos rojos- no tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por nosotros.A usted le debo tener a la mujer más increíble del mundo- extendió su brazo y Tweek se incorporó, ya no queriendo disimular las vergonzosas lágrimas que mojaban su corbata.

  
  


Ese apretón de manos fue el más amargo de su vida.

  
  
  
  



	5. Detención

Tuvo que sostener sus dedos contra la nariz para que la sangre se detuviera, pero no agachó la cabeza. Dio un golpe con el hombro a la mano que lo sostenía.

 

-Puedo ir yo solo- caminó con la espalda bien derecha a pesar del intenso dolor en su espinilla. Nada más que eso y un par de raspones en la rodilla por lamentar. En cambio el otro chico había quedado hecho mierda. Notó en la sangre ya secándose en sus manos mechones de cabello como trofeos de guerra. Las sirenas de la ambulancia eran su Marcha Triunfal mientras sentía las miradas aterradas de los estudiantes sobre él y estuvo tentado a saludarles como si estuviera en un desfile, en una entrega de premios. Él no quería ser un héroe. No era una especie de justiciero ni algo por el estilo. Tampoco por supuesto era un buscapleitos, aunque casi todas las tardes de primaria las hubiera pasado en detención, no era de los que se lían a golpes a la primera.

 

Simplemente cuando escuchó el nombre de Tweek entre los labios de ese imbécil todo en él se apagó. Le había llamado “Drogadicto de mierda” y sus amigos habían reído. 

 

Craig no era tan bueno con los puños como Tweek, pero la ira es una fuerza demoledora, una luz enceguecedora. Supo que si el Sr. Mackey no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento, quizá habría terminado matando a alguien. Se acomodó el chullo azul, tratando de no ensuciarlo. Cómo se reiría su pequeño grano de café cuando le contara cómo habían tronado los huesos de  ese idiota, la cara de susto del Sr.Mackey cuando él y un par de alumnos tuvieron que sujetarlo para que soltara al niño. Era un maldito pitbull, le diría antes de darle uno de esos rápidos e inocentes besos que lo dejaban con las mejillas ardiendo. 

 

Eso es lo que hacen los niños a los trece. Besarse dos segundos, golpearse e ir a detención por dos semanas. No estar en un hospital por sobredosis de metanfetamina. Respiró con pesadez, apretando los puños. Tweek no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fueran unos monstruos, él jamás pidió. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciéndole ¿ Obligarlo a beber café con metanfetamina? Todo el pueblo parecía más interesado en dónde habían conseguido la droga que en preocuparse por el niño cuando éste colapsó. Estaba a su lado. Le sujetó la mano muy fuerte cuando comenzó a gritar por el dolor antes de comenzar a convulsionarse. Tweek era un niño muy bueno. Noble y divertido, normal. Un poco paranóico, pero honestamente en estos tiempos ¿Quién no lo es un poco? Un niño obediente que sólo hacía lo que sus padres le ordenaban y que ahora lo había dejado en un estado crítico en el hospital. Sorbió su nariz y escupió ante el gesto asqueado del adulto. 

 

-Tucker, temo que esta vez es más grave que unos cuántos días en detención. Si los padres de ese niño te demandan, no podremos encubrirte- le dijo, sujetándolo del hombro antes de que entrara al aula de castigo-

 

-No me importa- se encogió de hombros, dando un par de pasos hacia enfrente- de todas formas hoy no puedo quedarme, Tweek puede despertarse y no quiero que esté solo- antes que pudiera sujetarlo, echó a correr, dejando un trazo de sangre por donde huía. 


	6. Último

A los once años, Tweek ya tenía muy clara  su definición de amor. Para él, el amor era por ejemplo, cuando Craig se metía los dedos en la nariz y después los embarraba en su chamarra, creyendo que nadie lo había visto. Y sostenerle esa misma mano camino a la cafetería sin sentir asco.O cuando Craig le hacía mirar mil veces su capítulo favorito de Red Racer, aunque a él no le apasionara tanto el programa.

 

Si empezó como un juego, si era sólo su amigo favorito, era algo que no tenía que ver en el amor, pensaba.Para él el amor era quedarse dormido en el sillón de la casa de Craig después de una agotadora sesión de videojuegos y comida chatarra, y saber que seguiría ahí. 

 

Craig pensaba que la amistad era lo mejor del mundo. Cuando Token pagaba por el helado para que Clyde dejara de llorar , cuando Jimmy contaba chistes que le hacían reír hasta sentir su nariz escurrirse, sabía que no había nada mejor.O eso creyó hasta que Tweek se unió a ellos. A lo mejor era porque sus casas quedaban un poco más cerca, porque le gustaba el chocolate gratis que le daban sus padres siempre que lo visitaba en la cafetería, o por la forma tan graciosa en que sus dientes chirriaban de vez en cuando, pero le gustaba un poquito más pasar el tiempo con Tweek, aunque sus chistes no eran tan buenos.

 

A lo mejor porque fue el único que lo abrazó sin reírse cuando llegó con los ojos rojos por haber llorado toda la noche porque Tricia había arruinado el televisor y se había perdido su programa favorito. A lo mejor porque le soplaba bajito las respuestas en matemáticas cuando lo veía contar con los dedos si le preguntaban. A lo mejor porque su pelo era como afiladas ramas pero olía a goma de mascar. A lo mejor porque le gustaba cuando se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla, aunque los demás se rieran de ellos. 

 

Debió saberlo antes, pero Tweek siempre fue más despierto que él aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario. En el cumpleaños de su amigo, se puso el traje de los domingos de iglesia, se quitó el gorro azul y se peinó lo mejor que pudo.Él mismo envolvió la caja de legos versión espacial que había escogido para regalarle. Corrió escaleras abajo, ansioso por alcanzar su turno en el inflable que sabía los Tweak rentaban.Claro que sus fiestas no eran tan ostentosas como las de Cartman, pero Tweek encontraba la manera de hacer todas las cosas más especiales. Su mamá lo detuvo antes de salir, pidiéndole que pasara a recoger a Tricia a casa de una amiga suya, que a ella se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Se negó, le hizo la seña de la familia, pero Laura, decidida, le amenazó. Si no recogía a su hermana, no más Red Racer. Sopesó las cosas y decidió que después de todo, la casa de Tweek no quedaba tan lejos y todavía no era tan tarde. 

  
  


Tricia se había lastimado el tobillo al caer de la bicicleta. Mamá y papá ya estaban en el trabajo y aunque la mamá de su amiga se ofreció a acompañarla, Craig no pudo dejar a su hermana sola en el hospital, sabiendo cuánto miedo le daban las jeringas. Él era el mayor y no iba a dejarla llorando sola y asustada. Incluso aunque las horas pasaran y la tarde se fuera marchando. Cuando papá llegó por Tricia, ni siquiera se despidió, sólo echó a correr. Vio el castillo de plástico ya desinflado entre el garaje y la casa de Tweek, la mamá del rubio recogiendo los vasos y restos de comida regados en el garaje le saludó y le hizo una seña, indicándole que su hijo lo estaba esperando en la cocina y entró casi sin saludar a Richard.Atónito al ver a su amigo con cara de sueño pero los ojos brillosos, sosteniendo en sus manos llenas de confeti, un platito de plástico con una enorme rebanada de pastel.

 

-Guardé la última rebanada para ti. Sabía que vendrías-

 

En ese momento, Craig supo lo que significaba el amor.

  
  



End file.
